Last One Alive
by lanamere
Summary: When Lady Eowyn of Rohan is sent to be an ambassador and delegate in Gondor, she quickly becomes friends with Lord Faramir. However, when he is continually forced by his increasingly distraught father to go out to battle for Gondor when his brother dies, she fears each will be his last battle. But Faramir continues to come crawling back alive. *Middle Earth AU*
1. Prologue

**Last One Alive**

_Prologue_

_ Faramir was seven _when he first met Eowyn. The young girl hailed from Rohan, and was visiting with her uncle, cousin and brother for about a month. In that time, while Boromir preferred the company of the nephew and son of King Theoden, Faramir was more curious about his niece. There was nothing that seemed particularly interesting about her brother, Eomer, or her cousin, the prince of Rohan, Theodred. They were closer to Boromir's age, and more interested in swords and fighting than anything else. The girl, on the other hand, was quieter than the boisterous older boys, and although she despised being left out of their games when she wanted to play, she seemed perfectly fine with being alone to almost any outside eye. But Faramir was exceptionally good at reading people, even at his young age, and he thought she seemed...sad. Boromir had told him that she and Eomer had lost their mother and father to a fever many years ago, and had been taken in by King Theoden as his own children. While Faramir knew what it was like to live without his mother, he couldn't imagine not having his father as well.

"You've been staring at me for 20 minutes." She said, looking up at him from over by her young colt, Windfola. Faramir blinked and looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you...want to play?" He mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you, speak up!"

"Do...do you...do you want to play? With me?" He tried again, looking at her and speaking a bit clearer. The girl blinked, then sighed sadly with a frown.

"You don't have to play with me and keep me company because your father asked you to. I'm alright by myself."

"No you're not." He said, surprising her, and himself, with his sudden boldness. "You look sad and lonely. Besides, no one sent me. My father hates me, and ignores me anyways. I _want _to play with you."

Eowyn hesitated, before tentatively asking "Can we play warriors and dragons?" Faramir nodded with a smile, which she hesitantly returned.

"My name's Faramir, by the way, second son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"And I am Eowyn, niece of Theoden King of Rohan."

So the second son of the Steward of Gondor took time to try to keep the young niece of Theoden King company. Eowyn seemed quite grateful for the company, especially since he agreed to play warriors and dragons with her when the older boys would not. The two talked and played together, becoming fast friends. She learned of his love of learning and books, while Faramir discovered she was far more feisty and independent than the woman of Gondor and Rohan both were expected to be. He taught Eowyn the basics of how to read and write, and she taught him the basic care and keeping of a horse. He told her of his wish to become a Gondor Ranger, and she told him of her desire to become a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, fighting alongside the Riders of Rohan. She confessed to her loneliness in Rohan, and he confessed to his desire to make his father proud, and be seen as just as good as Boromir, though he held no bitterness or jealousy towards his older brother. They played warriors and heroes all week, playing together and forming a close knit friendship in her time in Gondor. And when the Rohirrian king's month-long stay in Gondor ended, they were sad to say goodbye, to each other especially.

"I'll miss you." She confessed, "I'll have no one to play warriors with home in Rohan, or read and talk with. No one's that interested in me."

"I'll miss you too. But you'll become a rider of your people, I just know it! One day."

"And one day, you'll become a ranger and hero, just as great as your brother."

And Eowyn gave young Faramir one last gift besides her friendship, company, and confidence in him. The day she left, she pressed a necklace that she'd always worn into his hands. Despite how worn it appeared, Faramir could see how well-crafted it was. Made of blue and black stones that had been polished and shaped, it was different from the necklaces he would often see on the necks of the ladies of Gondor. It was obviously treasured and clearly from Rohan, as it featured a small blue horse as it's centerpiece.

"It belonged to my mother, and passed to me when she died. But I want you to have it for now. For safekeeping. And to serve as a reminder and a promise. We will see each other again, and you may return it to me if you wish then." she told him, pushing it into his opeN hand and closing his fingers around it, forcing him to take it, though he protested.

"I will return it to you then, this I swear Lady Eowyn!" He declared.

Eowyn smiled down at him as she mounted Windfola. "Until we meet again Lord Faramir." And with that she followed her uncle, brother, and cousin, riding off out of sight.

"Until we meet again." Faramir murmured quietly to himself as he watched his friend disappear past the horizon, back to the land from which she came.

* * *

_ "Uncle, why did we _visit Gondor?" Eowyn asked King Theoden curiously as they rode home toward Rohan.

"Did you not like it there, Eowyn?" Her uncle asked her.

"No, I did enjoy it. It's very different from home though, and while we played, you were almost always with Faramir's father and the King of Gondor."

"I was discussing and renewing the alliance we hold with Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith, as well as beginning to speak about the future of the friendship, trade, and alliance between us." Theoden told his niece.

"He was arranging a marriage for you, promising you as a future bride to one of the sons of the Steward of Gondor, arranging for you to marry Boromir!" Eomer teased his younger sister.

Eowyn merely wrinkled her nose and replied quite firmly, and in all seriousness "If I ever were to be married, it would not be to Boromir. If I had to marry one of the sons of Steward Denethor, Faramir would be who I would choose."

The words of his niece and nephew, and the spluttering of Eomer at his sister's reply, caused no end of amusement to King Theoden.

* * *

_ Eowyn was 14, _soon to be 15, when she was sent back to Gondor from Rohan as ambassador and diplomat for her people there. Lord Denethor II had sent one of his men to Rohan to act as ambassador and diplomat for Gondor among her people as well. When she rode through the gates and was received by his father, Faramir ran down from where he was reading in the upper levels of their home, beating even Boromir, so as to greet her. He arrived just as they were finishing. He managed to collect himself in time to appear at least slightly dignified before his father and Eowyn. Of course, Boromir slamming into him from behind before straightening didn't do him any favors, but they managed to avoid falling on their faces and stay standing.

"Ah, Boromir, Faramir, good good. I trust you remember Lady Eowyn of Rohan, niece of King Theoden?" Their father spoke when he turned and saw that they had arrived.

"How could I forget the fair-haired maiden of Rohan?" Boromir spoke, smiling charmingly at her. Faramir frowned at his brother's flirtatious antics.

Eowyn, however, took it in stride and simply smiled politely at the elder son of the Steward of Gondor. "Lord Boromir." She nodded in greeting to his older brother, before turning her attention to him, and smiled sincerely, nodding in greeting again. "Lord Faramir. It's nice to see you again in good health." She said, looking almost exclusively at Faramir. She turned her attention back to their father as he stood, and, unseen to the others, Boromir nudged his younger brother playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Faramir turned slightly red, glaring at his brother and elbowing him to tell him to keep quiet, turning back to pay attention to what his father was saying.

"Well, since I believe we are done here, you may go get settled in. Faramir, I trust you can show Lady Eowyn to her living quarters without getting lost, and will make her feel welcome?" Denethor turned to look sternly at his younger son. Faramir bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, hiding the pleased smile at being given an excuse to speak with Eowyn again. "Very well," his father said. "You may go." He dismissed them and returned to whatever work he was doing before.

The two brothers escorted Eowyn out. Once they were out of the Great Hall, the three dropped their formal attitudes and began to speak as friends. Boromir spoke to Eowyn in a friendly manner, asking about her brother and cousin.

"Eomer is finishing training to become a full-fledged Rider of Rohan. Theodred has fallen a bit I'll of late, but should recover soon enough and also finish his training. They both send their greetings and regards." Eowyn told him easily. Boromir nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'd best be off, as I have my own training to attend."

"You're already practically a knight of Gondor, and are already well on your way to being the best fighter we've seen in ages, Boromir! What do you need to train for?" Faramir protested.

"One can never be too good little brother," Boromir grinned and took his leave.

Faramir shrugged and turned to grin at Eowyn. The two embraced as old friends, which they had become, as they had continued to exchange letters after she returned to Rohan.

"By the way," Faramir took her hand, and placed a small necklace in it, the very necklace she had given him the day she had left. "It's good to see you again Eowyn." he said sincerely. She smiled up at him, and fastened the necklace around her neck, before walking leisurely with him up towards where she would be staying with them, talking all the way, catching up about everything that they had missed in the time between the last letters they had exchanged and her arrival in Gondor.

"We prepared a room for you up high, close to mine and Boromir's. You've got a great view out towards the city. Our rooms are right down the hall if you need us, and you remember the way to the library right?" When she nodded he smiled.

"Goodnight Eowyn."

"Goodnight Faramir." she entered her room, and after a moment, he turned down the hall towards his own room. Boromir joined him on his way. The two brothers walked in companionable silence until they reached their rooms.

"Today was a good day." Faramir said, smiling to himself. "It is good to have Eowyn back, especially since she plans on staying here for quite a while."

Boromir smiled knowingly at his brother.

"What?" Faramir asked.

"Nothing. Remember today though, little brother. Today, life is good." Faramir smiled.

"Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, Faramir."


	2. Chapter I

**So we're reading LotR in English and I rewatched the movies and was reminded why I ship Faramir and Eowyn. Seriously, those two are my babies and were my first hardcore non-canon (or so I believed since I saw the movies first, and not the extended edition) ship. Of course later on I learned that they were very canon, which made my shipper heart soar. Anyways, this popped into my head while watching RotK and I couldn't resist the plot bunnies! AU warning where there isn't Sauron but Orcs are still little pieces of shit and the Free Peoples of Middle Earth go to war more often. But this is happy ending fluffy with only some hurt/comfort, I swear! I could never do anything angsty for this pair! Also, in this the King of Gondor is always there, so Aragorn and other characters may appear later on in cameos, but the Steward helps handle more of the diplomatic stuff and greet guests when the King is busy and has a pretty active role in the government of Gondor. Just clearing that up.**

* * *

_Chapter I_

**7 Years Later**

_Faramir rode up _alongside Boromir as they rode through the city. His brother was easily wielding a sword and controlling his horse at the same time, occasionally taking out Orcs that dared get to close.

"Boromir!" He yelled to his older brother, "We beat the orcs out of the Western Hold, there's only a few smatterings of the pests around in the city, and those at the Northern Gates, and they're almost contained!"

"Right than, let's go finish them off ourselves, shall we little brother? You up for going on foot and getting up close and personal?" Boromir grinned at his brother. He was a warrior through and through, always ready to battle and fight. Faramir smiled back, shifting his weapons into their sheaths.

"Let's go!" The two brothers leapt off their horses, jumping into the thick of things. Boromir was technically Commander of the Guard of Gondor, and didn't often tangle with the Gondor Rangers, since that was Faramir's turf (who had managed to become their Captain, no thanks to their father, through his skill alone) but Faramir had returned from his latest mission and Boromir had told him about Orcs and Uruk-hai raiding Osgiliath and suggested taking a combined regiment out to take care of it. When they did fight together, the brothers were a well-oiled machine, able to work together smoothly, and predict each other's moves.

And so they fought, taking down the Orcs and Uruk-hai that dared to come out of the bleak land of Mordor that they normally called home, and threaten their people.

"After this we'll have to celebrate with a nice drink and a hearty meal!" Boromir called to his brother.

"Don't forget one of your famously popular speeches!" Faramir replied. Boromir laughed. The battle grew more serious after that, as the orcs began to fight back with new ferocity. The brothers were separated slightly, pushed apart by a charge from a group of the vile creatures, but neither was worried. They could still sort of see each other, and each knew the other was an adept fighter and could handle himself. That was when things went horribly, disastrously, life-changingly wrong.

It began when a last group of Orc archers joined the assault. With his eyes already preoccupied with the ones closest to him, brandishing swords at his face, Boromir barely noticed them, and didn't spare them the attention. Faramir, however, with his trained Ranger's eyes, did see them, and grew concerned. With the orcs both in front, and above them, it was a bit of a tricky situation, and he knew it. As they strung their bows and aimed down at the two Gondorians, Faramir started to warn his brother. He didn't get a chance.

"Boromir-" the arrows flew with deadly precision down towards the brothers. "Boromir look out!" Faramir cried, ducking under one that would have hit him in the face. Boromir was not as fortunate. He turned to look, and found himself with an arrow in the chest. "BOROMIR!" Faramir screamed, shoving through the battle to get to his brother. Boromir stumbled, and paused, before forcing himself to continue the battle with a roar, ignoring the arrow embedded in his chest for the moment. But he didn't get far. A couple moments later, two more arrows found their mark in his diaphragm and stomach, and a third flew into his horn, breaking it on impact. Boromir fell to his knees, the battle still raging around him.

Everything was blurry, and strangely muted. He could hear the sounds of the battle around him, but they sounded as if they came from far off. Boromir was vaguely aware of his little brother screaming his name and coming to kneel in front of him, shaking him, and ordering him to hold on, and stay awake. He could see the fear and terror in Faramir's eyes, and wanted to comfort him. Faramir couldn't stay there though, he should know better. He had to finish the battle! Otherwise he'd get stabbed in the back by one of these low-lives. With a shaky voice he told his brother "Go," gesturing to the battle, which was quickly turning again in their favor. Faramir hesitated, once again ordering him to stay alive, before obeying, going to run the remainders of the orcs in the area off. The shock suddenly wearing off and the pain catching up with him, Boromir fell back, breathing heavily.

* * *

_Faramir raced back _to his big brother as fast as his legs could carry him. He fell to his knees beside Boromir, gripping the hand that was reached out to him in both of his.

"No...no no no no no..." He whispered in dismay as he saw where the arrows had hit. Tears began to fall down his face as his attention back towards his brother's. "Boromir, hold on!"

"It's too late." His brother said gently, knowing the inevitable. "I don't have much time left, and there is much I need to say before I die."

"Don't say that! There's still a chance! There must be a way! I can get you to the Houses of Healing still, and they'll save you, they have to!" Faramir said, beginning to panic. "You can't die, not now! You can't, Boromir please!"

"Faramir, Minas Tirith is several miles away, you can't get me to the Houses of Healing in time." Boromir said, raising a hand to hold his brother's shoulder weakly. "It's alright. Give father my love, and Eowyn my regards."

"Boromir-" Faramir choked back a sob, tears falling freely now.

"Take care of him, Faramir, you're all he has left now, and he needs you. Don't let go of her either. You'll need her. She's the best girl I could ask for as a sister, and I want you to be happy with her."

"Boromir, please!" His younger brother begged through his tears, clinging to his hand. "Please don't go! Father needs you! _I _need you! Please...please don't go!"

Boromir smiled sadly, summoning his last bit of strength to reach up to gently hold his brother's face and wipe the tears away. "Do not grieve for me forever, Faramir. Remember our happiest days, little brother. Remember the good times. Remember our time together as children, all our adventures, all our laughter." Boromir was struggling to continue speaking, tears running down his face now as well. "Remember the times...we played with Eowyn, and Eomer, and Theodred. Remember our carefree days, when we'd...when we would wrestle and run and play chase and tag together, you and I. And most of all, little brother, remember that...that I am proud of you. Remember that I love you, ...Faramir..." Boromir exhaled one last time, before becoming completely, deathly still. He would never breathe again.

Faramir broke down and sobbed, hugging his brother close and rocking him back and forth, screaming and crying for him to come back, to wake up, begging for it to be just a bad dream. But he knew in his heart that it wasn't. He knew his brother, his amazing, loving, supportive, playful older brother had died in his arms, and that he couldn't save him. Boromir died in his arms. And he wept. He wept until he couldn't cry any more tears, and his men were forced to tell him that they had to return to Minas Tirith. He had to go back to his home and tell his father, tell Eowyn, tell everyone that his brother, Gondor's finest and most beloved warrior, had died in combat, killed by orcs. He almost broke down again at the thought. But he pulled himself together through sheer force of will. Before they began the ride back to the city, he insisted they lay Boromir to rest properly. He deserved that much. So they placed him in one of their spare boats, removing the arrows from his body, and placing his sword in his hands, crossing them over his chest, so it lay across the center of his torso. Faramir insisted on sending it off in the river himself, and pulled the great boat into the water, pushing it off along the currents of the River Anduin, towards whatever final destination it would find. He remained there for several minutes, knee deep in the water, staring at the disappearing boat and the loved one it contained, until one of the other Rangers called to him, and he turned and mounted his horse, riding in silence and grief back to his home.


	3. Chapter II

_Chapter II _

_Faramir rode at the _front of the Rangers and knights that had come with them, with the rest following in more of a clump either on horseback or on foot, riding in silence towards Minas Tirith. None spoke. There was no sound, no shouts of joy or laughter, no soldiers speaking amongst themselves. It felt as if they hardly breathed. All was silent except for the thundering of the horses' hooves. It sounded empty and dull, as if the horses knew what had happened to Boromir. Usually, when they could see the city gates when riding home, Boromir would blow on his war horn, to alert all of Gondor that they had returned. Today, since the Horn of Gondor horn had been broken, and it's owner killed, Faramir took it upon himself, taking out his Ranger horn, urging his horse to go faster and going on ahead of the others, he blew a single low tone on his horn to call to them to open the gates. It was a low, mournful sound, that echoed off the walls of the great city.

* * *

_Eowyn could barely _hear the sound of hoofbeats from where she was sitting outside, reading. That could only mean one thing. The Rangers and Knights of Gondor had returned from Osgiliath. Faramir, as well as Boromir, had returned. She ran up to the wall to see, smiling at the mix of silver armor and earth toned uniforms. But she stopped suddenly, frowning. They were closer to the gates than usual. Usually she knew they were coming long before this, thanks to Boromir's horn. She watched as a rider, a Ranger on a fine black horse-_Faramir-_rode ahead of the rest. But no armored knight rode ahead of him. He alone led the ride towards the gates of the city. She watched silently as he raised his own horn, smaller and more slender than the Horn of Gondor that Boromir held. She watched Faramir raise it to his lips and blow a long single drawn out tone on it, alerting them to open the gates. The sound was continuous, and sounded mournful and sad as it echoed across the city like a low wail. Eowyn suddenly felt a cold knot of dread grow in her stomach. Dread and fear that something terrible had happened. She turned and ran down towards the Citadel as the gates opened just in time to let the first riders pass through, condensing to fit through the gate. She needed to speak to her closest friend, to find out what had happened. For she knew something did. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

_Faramir dismounted from _his horse, barely seeing where he was going, walking in a daze. He looked at the surprised faces, everyone looking wary and uneasy, like they knew something was wrong. It was probably written all over his face. He wondered how much they could tell. Suddenly, Eowyn was there in front of him. She was watching him with concern, fear in her eyes, fear for him-_how deeply the fierce warrior-maiden cared for him always left him breathless-_and normally, since she was an ambassador of Rohan and he was son of the Steward of Gondor, when in the presence of the other Rangers, knights, guards, and civilians they tried to remain professional and cool towards each other, at the gentle suggestion of Boromir and rather indiscreet hints from his father, but this time he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Lord Faramir, what-" she was cut off in surprise when he stepped towards her and pulled her against him, trapping her in a tight hug, as he buried his face in her hair, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. She ran a hand through his hair soothingly, holding him tight. She felt her heart drop further, as this confirmed her fears that something terrible had happened. And it appeared to be something to do with Boromir. She gestured at the Rangers who were still standing around them, and they respectfully left to give their Captain some space. Eowyn turned her attention to her best friend.

"Fara, what happened? What's wrong?" She asked, taking his face in her hands, looking in his eyes, searching for the answer to her fears there. Faramir shook his head, trying to look away as more tears fell. Eowyn held his face firmly forcing him to look at her. _"Please, _please tell me! I can't help if I don't know what happened." She begged, wiping the tears from his face gently. She wanted so badly to just gather him in her arms and hold him safe, to take away all the pain and grief and guilt she saw in his gaze. Faramir looked up at her, pulling out the two broken halves of the Horn of Gondor for her to see. She looked up at him in dawning horror. "Fara, what happened to your brother? Where's Boromir?" She asked, praying she was wrong.

Faramir shook his head, taking her hand and pressing to his cheek near his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as tears ran down his face. After a few moments he straightened to look her in the eyes, pulling himself together.

"Lord Boromir-" his voice cracked and he almost started sobbing again, and Eowyn's heart broke at the grief and pain in his eyes. After taking a few deep breaths he managed to continue. "My brother-was killed by Orcs." Eowyn gasped and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close as he clung to her, tears spilling from her own eyes as Faramir told bits and pieces of the story. After a few moments of shared grief and comfort, Faramir drew back again. "I must go and speak with my father. He...I need to tell him."

Eowyn took his face in her hands. "Faramir, you don't need to repeat it to him, you don't have to face his grief and rage. You can send one of the guards to tell him." She knew full well how much Denethor doted on Boromir, and could picture his reaction to the news of his death. She didn't want her best friend to have to face that.

Faramir shook his head. "It should be me, Eowyn. I need to be the one to tell him. To do otherwise would be cruel and cowardly. Besides he'll call for me to tear into me if I don't go first anyways."

"Do...do you want me to go with you?" she offered. It was no secret that she did not enjoy the presence of Steward Denethor, partly because of the unfair way he treated Faramir, and partly because of their clashing personalities. They would argue often about matters that involved the relations with Rohan, although Eowyn tried to remain diplomatic and courteous, despite it going against her nature. They both knew that if she went with him and the tirade that she expected happened, she could very well lose her cool and damage things further between the two.

He shook his head again. "I know you don't like to spend any more time than you have to with my father. I will go." He managed a weak smile, squeezing her hand before releasing it and turning away, summoning all his courage as he walked towards the hall where his father would undoubtedly be working with the King while waiting for their return. He knew as well as Eowyn that what awaited him there would not be a pleasant encounter.


End file.
